one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrin Vs Volga
It's Fire vs Water, Spear vs Sword, Dragon vs Dragon! Who can come out on top! Who do you think will overcome? Corrin Volga Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! FIGHT The scene opens up on the fields of Hoshido. A giant wall of flame is roaring in the middle of it. A group of Hoshidan warriors race towards it. Hinoka is leading the charge, Ryoma seated upon her Pegasus behind her. Takumi is racing behind the two. And Sakura and Azura are trailing in the back. Hinoka is approaching the pillar of fire, when something zips into the air. Shocked, Hinoka brings up her naginata, narrowly blocking an incoming blow. Though, the force of the blow knocked her and Ryoma off of the Pegasus. Hinoka landed feet first on the ground while Ryoma leapt away, landing on the ground. Only on the ground was Hinoka able to read her opponent. Before her stood a tall warrior, wearing thick armor, and a helm resembling a dragon skull. She could feel the heat of a roaring fire emanating from the warrior, as if his own flesh was burning up. The two were crossing shafts, the enemy wielding a spear and Hinoka wielding her naginata. The Hoshidans have just encountered the dreadful Volga. Takumi: Hinoka! Takumi readied his Fujin Yomi, and shot forth an arrow of energy. Volga, however, shoved Hinoka away, and leaned out of he arrow's flight path, dodging it. He then swung his spear, knocking Hinoka far away. In a flash, he dashed towards Takumi, who was readying another shot. Ryoma dashed into Volga's bath and attempted to swing his Rajinto, attempting to stop the foe. His blade crossed the shaft of Volga's spear, and the two were locked in a struggle. Volga, however, kicked Ryoma off balance, and swung his spear upwards, uppercutting Ryoma into the air. He dodged another shot from Fujin Yomi, and dashed towards Takumi, who narrowly backflipped away from a spear swing. Volga delivered quick swings at Takumi, who narrowly dodged each blow, unable to ready another shot. Azura ran to Volga's side, and stabbed at him. But another swing parried the blow away. With a stab into the ground, he sent forth an explosion of flame, knocking Takumi and Azura off balance. Takumi: He's too strong! Volga: None of you have offered a sufficient challenge. Volga stood above the two fallen warriors, glaring down at the two. Volga: I'm through with you two. He readied a swing of his spear, but a bolt of electricity shot down, zapping Volga, who didn't flinch. He glared over his shoulder, spying Ryoma, who'd just used Rajinto to fire electricity at Volga. Volga turned towards the swordmaster, Takumi and Azura too weak to get up. Volga threateningly stomped towards Ryoma, who held Rajinto defensively. However, he could hear someone approach. The two turned, and spied a lady wearing silver armor with black plating over the belly and a gleaming, golden sword boasting a fiery aura and sharp edges jutting out from the blade. Corrin was approaching, wielding her Omega Yato. She slashed at Volga, who blocked the blow. Corrin: You guys get out of here! Ryoma: I won't let you face this thing alone! Corrin: I can't risk losing you guys! Go! Before Ryoma could argue anymore, Hinoka grabbed Ryoma from behind and pulled him onto her Pegasus. Ryoma: Let go of me! However, she flew off with Ryoma, while the other warriors ran from the fight. Volga: You must be either confident or numb to cast your allies away like that. No matter, my they weren't my target. I seek a warrior that can bring a real fight. And if that's you, then I'll gladly pour all of my attention on you! Corrin: If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! The duo repelled each other with a final shove, before beginning to charge at each other, weapon pointed at their foe. Slay the Dragon! FIGHT *60 The two dodged each other's stab, quickly reorienting themselves and facing each other again. Corrin slashes at him, but he blocked the strike with his spear. He swiped his spear, deflecting her blade. He swung his spear, slicing her armor. Then uppercutted her into the air with an upwards spear strike. He attempted to stab up at her again, but she blocked the blow, flipped over behind Volga, and sliced his back. Hardly phased, Volga swung behind him, Corrin barely ducking under the swipe. She stabbed at Volga, who swiped the shaft of his spear across, stopping the blow. Volga reared back his sword, and stabbed forward, Corrin leaning out of the way just in time for the attack. She then slashed Volga across the chest. She followed up with another slash. But then Volga swung the butt of his spear at her head, knocking her back. He followed up with a series of jabs with the head. Then, with a flick, he hit Corrin away. She planted her feet on the ground, slowing her launch, before charging towards Volga. She sliced hima ss he dashed past, then pivoted and dash slashed him again. Corrin dashed at him again, ready to slice him... *55 Volga, however, transformed one of his hands into a dragon claw, and swiped his claw at her, smacking her far away. Corrin (Thought): Was that a dragon claw?! Volga rushed at Corrin, still brandishing a dragon claw, and swiped at her, knocking her back. She rolled onto her feet, and managed to leap away from a claw slam. After she landed, Volga reared his head back, before launching a stream of fire at her. She leaned back, avoiding the stream, though still feeling heat radiate from the attack. The attack blew over, and Corrin got back into a fighting stance. Volga had already lunged towards the prince, who parried the blow away and sliced his chestplate. She followed up with a quick combo of slices, first slicing the other way, then kicking twice, then slicing vertically up the opponent's armor. She ended her combo by leaping onto Volga's chestplate and kicking him away. *50 Volga regained his bearings, and dashed towards Corrin. He transformed one of his hands into a dragon claw, and burst through Corrin's defenses. Corrin was flung into the air, and Volga sprouted wings, flinging himself upwards, slicing at the princess midair. He got ready to stab her into the ground, but she rolled away, avoiding the strike. Volga plucked his spear and sliced at Corrin, but she blocked the blow with Omega Yato. With a flick, she moved the spear, and sliced horizontally across Volga, left to right. She then slashed right to left. Then, she stabbed forward, then followed that with a slice from down to up. Then, Corrin threw a fist forward, and said fist turned into a thin, white dragon claw, punching Volga away. Volga (Thoughts): A dragon? This may be worthwhile after all... Volga lunged forth, one of his hands turning into a fiery claw, before he slashed at Corrin. However, she turned her hand into a claw, ready to block the attack. The two claws clashed, struggling against each other. Corrin swiped to the side, batting Volga's claw away. Then she stabbed forth, ramming her claw into Volga's chest, knocking him back. She lunged forth and slashed him. One more swing sent her into the air a little bit. Then, she stabbed her claw at a downward angle, piercing Volga and the ground, before kicking forward, knocking him away. *45 Her claw transformed into what appeared to be a gaping maw, before firing out a blue ball towards Volga. Volga, however, swung his spear horizontally, batting the ball off course. He rushed forth, and thrust his spear into Corrin's chest. Then, with a swipe, he knocked her back, and swiped at her again. Again, she was knocked back. She brought up her sword, and turned one of her hands into a mouth-like limb. *40 She began firing magical balls towards Volga. One flew towards Volga, who slashed his spear to the side, batting it away. He swiped another one away. He charged forwards, powering through more and more magical blasts, before jabbing at Corrin. She stumbled back, clutching at her rib-area. Volga supn his spear in a circle, and tried to jab at the ground at Corrin's feet. Upon stabbing, a plume of fire sprung up, knocking the noble up in the air. Midair, Corrin readjusted herself. She reared back a hand, and thrusted it forwards, it forming into a spear-like limb, which shot downwards with great force. It drove itself into Volga's chest, taking him aback. With that, Corrin used her position to slingshot herself forwards, kicking Volga and knocking him back a little. She then took up her Yato and attempted to swing it down on Volga, but he swung his spear up, blocking the blow. *35 Volga's arm suddenly turned into that of a dragon, and he swung the claws at Corrin, slashing her and causing her to break her attacking stance. Then, he slashed at her again, knocking her off of the ground. Volga leapt up, and stabbed at the ground beneath Corrin. Upon stabbing it, a fiery eruption flew up, launching Corrin up into the air. As she flew up, a set of dragon wings spawned on her back, and flapped her away and out of the fiery plume. Then, Volga suddenly flew up to her, intent on skewering her. *30 Corrin blocked the attack with a lance-like dragon limb, deflecting the blow. Volga and Corrin struggled against each other, them both trying to gain control over the other. The duo were approaching the floor, still struggling. With a careful move of her arm, Corrin deflected Volga's spear towards the ground, and it pierced the soil, driving itself into the earth. Then, Corrin slashed at the red warrior, slamming him with several horizontal slashes. Volga yanked up his hand, turning it into a claw so that he could block the next blow. He turned his other hand into a claw, and swiped at Corrin, knocking her away, before he pulled his spear out of the soil. *25 He lunged at her, but Corrin suddenly dove to the side, avoiding a stab. While dodging, she thrusted her blade at Volga, ramming into his side. She roughly yanked the sword out, tossing out some blood and making Volga's wound worse. She swung upwards, slicing up his body. Then she swung horizontally, causing Volga to stumble back and take a knee. She brought up her sword, intent and plunging it down onto the red warrior. However, with a mighty roar, a plume of fire erupted at Corrin's feet, causing her to stumble back. *20 He unleashed a massive breath of fire, and swept towards her, though she ran from the attack. Corrin ran towards Volga, the breath of fire coming in closer and closer. Once it came too close, Corrin took up her sword and slashed, her blade cleaving through the fire, before she sliced across Volga's face. Then she delivered another upwards slash, striking up his body. But Volga quickly blocked the strike, then sharply swiped at her, thrusting her away with a painful strike. *15 Volga charged at her, intent on skewering her again. However, she focused. Just as the spear came near, she countered, producing a plume of water that hit Volga into the air. Then, with a rising slash, Corrin sliced through the red warrior, getting up above him. Then, she slashed downwards, hitting him down into the ground. She got down close, and attempted to skewer Volga with a draconic limb. It stabbed through his chest, through his back, and stabbed into the ground. At that, Corrin pulled herself down. She no longer impaled him, but she quickly followed her attack with a downwards kick, slamming Volga into the ground. *10 The spear wielding warrior rolled away from Corrin, who ran in, ready to strike again. However, when she got close enough, the warrior leapt up into the air, suddenly transforming into a great, red dragon. The dragon, from on high, sent down a powerful ball of fire, striking Corrin for a lot of damage. Volga reared back and got ready for another fireball. Corrin, however, roared to the sky. A plume of draconic energy rose from her. It faded away, and in Corrin's place was a thin dragon with white scales arranged as if it were wearing armor. It lifted a claw, and swiped, actually destroying the fireball. Volga growled, shouting into the air. *5 Volga retracted his wings, and began to go into a downwards dive. Corrin, meanwhile, looked to be preparing an attack of her own. *4 Volga got closer and closer, while aqueous energy pooled around Corrin. *3 Suddenly, Corrin sent forth a powerful torrent of water, and Volga clashed against it. *2 Volga's draconic form pushed hard against the water-y vortex, their draconic powers struggling to eek out over the other's. *1 Volga was slowly advancing through the vortex, though Corrin was increasing the power of her strike... *0 With one final push, Corrin's attack plowed forwards, overpowering Volga's dive, and shoving him away. The draconic warrior was launched into the side of a mountain, plowed by the powerful water magic. Eventually, her magic faded, and Volga was back to his human form. He fell from the cliff-face, and was rendered unconscious. Corrin, meanwhile, turned back to her human self, panting. Realizing she was victorious, she turned away. She walked the long walk back to Hoshido. Results This melee's winner is... Corrin! Were you satisfied by the fight? Yes No Category:Dragon fight Category:Sword vs Spear Category:Somebody495 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees